Wszystko o Warszawie:Zaplecze
Witamy na ''Zapleczu'' W tym miejscu można prowadzić dyskusje na tematy związane z Warszawikią i jej rozwojem. Zachęcamy do przedstawiania własnych pomysłów, sugestii, zadawania pytań. Archiwa: Archiwum 1 • Archiwum 2 • Archiwum 3 Kategoria:Meta __TOC__ Reorganizacja nazw W wyniku dyskusji mojej z Kakarakakiem wypłynął pomysł sporego zreorganizowania przestrzeni nazw na Warszawikii. Jak zaargumentował Kakarakak, aktualny ukłąd nazw np. "Grochowska (ulica)" czy "Plac Szembeka (przystanek)" jest niewystarczający przede wszystkim ze względu na trudności w wyszukiwaniu tych miejsc, także w naszej wyszukiwarce. Rozpoczynam dyskusję, czekam na wypowiedzi. Mikiapole3 18:24, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) :Zgadzam się z tym, że wyszukiwanie nie działa odpowiednio, przynajmniej od jakiegoś czasu (coś mi świta ze wcześniej było OK). Czy jako admini jesteście w stanie przeprowadzić jakieś testy, które pokażą, jaki wzorzec ewentualnie by zadziałał? Szemrany 23:20, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Tylko jaki wzorzec będzie w ogóle skuteczny. Czy przenieść rozwiązanie z Wikipedii: "Ulica Marszałkowska", "Ulica Emilii Plater", czy może wymyślić coś innego, np. "Marszałkowska", "Emilii Plater", "Aleja Jana Pawła II". W tej chwili przychodzą mi na myśl takie dwa rozwiązania, przy zachowaniu oczywiście przekierowań w starym stylu. Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś propozycje? Mikiapole3 10:17, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) :W zasadzie więcej opcji nie ma. Myślę, że ze względu na to, że mamy i ulice, i aleje, i place, i przystanki (i skwery zatytułowane już beznawiasowo), nazwy powinien poprzedzać odpowiedni rzeczownik – "Ulica", "Aleja", "Plac", "Zespół przystankowy" (nie "przystanek"!) i tak dalej i tak dalej. Wtedy byłoby ładne rozróżnienie, np.: "Ulica Woronicza", "Zespół przystankowy Woronicza" i "Zajezdnia autobusowa Woronicza". Pod "Woronicza" znalazłby się disambig. Przy okazji uprzedzam, iż będę forsował nazwy "Ulica Aleje Jerozolimskie" i "Ulica Aleje Ujazdowskie", jakkolwiek niewłaściwie czy nieludzko dla was brzmiące, jako że są poprawne. Kakarakak 17:54, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Co do Alej Jerozolimskich i Ujazdowskich to forma "ulica" nie tylko dziwnie wygląda, ale i jest raczej niestosowana. Nikt potocznie nie używa takiej nazwy. Wątpię także w poprawność formy "Ulica Aleje Jerozolimskie", nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem, wydaje mi się także mijać to trochę z ewolucją nazwy: ulica Jerozolimska, aleja Jerozolimska, Aleje Jerozolimskie. Zawsze z tym problemem można napisać do komisji nazewniczej urzędu miasta. A co robimy z patronami: będzie "ulica Woronicza" czy może "ulica Jana Pawła Woronicza". Ja widziałbym prędzej tę drugą formę, skoro już mamy wszystko zmieniać. Ponadto jest też sprawa podwójnych nazw ulic, wtedy można by zrobić tytuły: "Ulica Wspólna w Śródmieściu" oraz "Ulica Wspólna w Wesołej", już bez nawiasów. Czy pozostanie nam w ogóle coś jeszcze z nawiasami? Mikiapole3 18:46, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) :Słowo "Aleje" to integralna część nazwy (tak jak słowo "Żołnierzy" w "Żołnierzy Wyklętych", samo "Wyklętych" nie funkcjonuje), dlatego też jest pisane wielką literą(!). W języku polskim istnieją określenia dróg takie jak ulica, aleja czy plac, a "aleje" (małą literą) może być jedynie liczbą mnogą słowa "aleja". Na tablicach MSI również jest "Ulica Aleje Jerozolimskie". Co do ewolucji nazwy, raczej sugeruje ona przekształcenie na poziomie języka potocznego nazwy poprawnej (aleja Jerozolimska) w formę Aleje Jerozolimskie, która z biegiem czasu utrwaliła się jako właściwa. Kakarakak 19:12, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, będę musiał przyjrzeć się jakiejś tablicy jutro i będę się wypowiadał. Mikiapole3 19:30, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) :Możesz się przyjrzeć dziś oglądając to, to albo to zdjęcie z Wikipedii (przy odpowiednim powiększeniu widać, że na tabliczce są dwa wyrazy). Oczywiście swoich powyższych twierdzeń nie opierałem na tych zdjęciach, widziałem na własne oczy tabliczki wzdłuż całych Alej. Kakarakak 20:04, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) No tak, ale nie widzę tam za bardzo napisu "ulica". Mikiapole3 10:02, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) :O, faktycznie. Mój błąd, przepraszam. Ale w każdym razie nie ma dużymi literami "Jerozolimskie" + "Aleje" małymi w lewym górnym rogu. Zatem czegoś na tych tabliczkach brakuje. Nie określili, co to jest za droga (czy ulica, czy aleja, czy plac; w słowniku języka polskiego nie ma słowa "Aleje"), bo jest sama nazwa. Jeżeli założymy następujący schemat nazewnictwa naszych artykułów: prefiks nazwa, gdzie prefiks mówi nam, co to za obiekt (ulica, zajezdnia, skwer itd.), i uznamy, że "Aleje" to właśnie prefiks (wyraz określający drogę, równoprawny z "ulica", "aleja", "plac"), wówczas artykuł o Krakowskim Przedmieściu powinien się nazywać się "Przedmieście Krakowskie", bo "Przedmieście" też w zamyśle nazywającego było określeniem drogi. Kakarakak 10:32, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Myślę, że powinniśmy przyjąć, że w przypadku tych dwóch Alej (Alei?) tzw. prefiksa po prostu nie ma, są to nazwy "specjalne". Co do Krakowskiego Przedmieścia to raczej całość jest przyjęta jako nazwa ulicy, mimo iż historycznie faktycznie "przedmieście" mogło określać rodzaj obiektu. W tym przypadku musielibyśmy zrobić też np. ulicę Droga Wspólna albo Droga Czerwona, co w ogóle nie funkcjonuje i na pewno nie zostało wymyślone w tej formie. Mikiapole3 18:27, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) :Dokładnie, tak musielibyśmy zrobić – ten przykład podałem oczywiście jedynie w celu zilustrowania kwestii, nie zamierzam nazywać artykułu o Krakowskim "Przedmieście Krakowskie". Wracając do kwestii Alej, uważam, że powinno się uświadamiać, że nie ma takiego rzeczownika pospolitego jak "aleje" i jest to część nazwy własnej charakterystycznej właśnie dla tych dwóch konkretnych ulic w Polsce (co prawda później zostało to skopiowane do innych miast). Co do odmiany – mój słownik jej nie podaje, jako że to nazwa własna. Ja sam nigdy nie spotkałem się z formą "Alei Jerozolimskich", zawsze "Alej". Kakarakak 19:16, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Ja też nigdy się nie spotkałem z formą "alei", ale o dziwo mój słownik języka polskiego (co prawda sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat) podaje właśnie formę D. lmn. "alei", dziwne dla mnie. Trzeba by to jeszcze sprawdzić. Rozumiem, że jak na razie zmiany dotyczą ulic, placów, alej, zajezdni i zespołów przystankowwych (chyba nic nie pominąłem). A np. obszary MSI, np. Służewiec i Służewiec (obszar MSI), zostawiamy w spokoju, jak myślę. Mikiapole3 19:48, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) :Według mnie artykuły o obszarach można zintegrować z tymi o osiedlach. Bo na przykład artykuł o obszarze MSI Służewiec względem artykułu Służewiec różni się tylko danymi z drugiego zdania pierwszego akapitu, czyli granicami obszaru. Dlatego moim zdaniem wystarczy dodać do artykułu Służewiec wzmiankę, że według MSI granice obszaru przebiegają w taki a taki sposób. I tyle. Kakarakak 18:43, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Sądzę jednak, że warto pozostawić oba artykuły, gdyż tak naprawdę dotyczą one dwóch różnych obszarów, które noszą po prostu takie same nazwy. Mikiapole3 20:48, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) :To może stwórzmy artykuł Obszary MSI, gdzie znajdzie się spis obszarów podzielonych wg dzielnic oraz wyszczególnione będą ich granice. Po co robić dziesiątki artykułów, których treść liczy jedno zdanie. Można by też w takim artykule zawrzeć historię zmian granic/nazw obszarów itd. Kakarakak 17:01, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) :Co do ulic, ja zastosowałbym zasadę umieszczania w nazwach tego, co widoczne dużymi literami na tablicach MSI, czyli np. "Ulica Woronicza" zamiast "Ulica Jana Pawła Woronicza". Po pierwsze, jest to forma głównie używana i z pewnością najczęściej będzie wpisywana w naszą wyszukiwarkę celem znalezienia artykułu o tej ulicy. Po drugie, będzie można nadal używać Szablonu:Ulica. Po trzecie, nie będzie problemów z tym, czy umieścić tytuł "święty"/"błogosławiony"/"pułkownik"/"profesor"/"ksiądz" itd., czy też nie. Po czwarte, "Aleje Jerozolimskie" zostaną bez prefiksu (jakoś może przeboleję, ale przynajmniej będzie to uzasadnione jakąś zasadą). Kakarakak 09:16, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Co do zasady nazywania artykułów to zgadzam się, niech będzie w ten sposób, z założeniem oczywiście, że podajemy typ drogi "ulica" itp. Co do obszarów MSI to wydaje mi się, że obszarów i osiedli o takiej samej nazwie, a o różnych zakresach jest na tyle niewiele, że nie będzie dużym utrudnieniem dodanie kilku artykułów tego typu, a jednak rozgraniczy to te dwa rodzaje przestrzeni i dobrze pokaże, co jest co. Tak więc, spróbuję teraz wypisać co i w jakim zakresie ma przejść zmiany. Proszę o ewentualne poprawki. Mikiapole3 09:49, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Pozostają jeszcze indywidualne przypadki. Zmieniłbym na przykład nazwy artykułów z "Ligi świętej Trójcy":) *Kościół św. Trójcy (ewangelicki) → Kościół ewangelicki św. Trójcy *Kościół św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicki) → Kościół rzymskokatolicki św. Trójcy *Kościół św. Trójcy (nieistniejący) → Kościół św. Trójcy przy Długiej *Parafia św. Trójcy (ewangelicka) → Parafia ewangelicka św. Trójcy *Parafia św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka św. Trójcy Kakarakak 11:07, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :A co z Grubą Kaśką? Jak dla mnie obiekt ujęcia wody na Wiśle jest na tyle popularny, że link "Gruba Kaśka" powinien prowadzić bezpośrednio do niego. Kakarakak 11:38, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) O, to jest akurat mocno dyskusyjna kwestia. Każdy z tych trzech obiektów jest popularny, i choć wydaje mi się, że studnia jest najrzadziej kojarzona, to właśnie do niej powinna linkować podstawowa wersja, jest to najstarszy obiekt i on dał nazwę dwóm pozostałym. Mikiapole3 11:46, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK, ten tok myślenia także brałem pod uwagę i zgadzam się z nim. Proponuję więc: * Gruba Kaśka (studnia) → Gruba Kaśka * Gruba Kaśka (ujęcie wody) → Ujęcie wody Gruba Kaśka * Gruba Kaśka (budynek) → Bar Gruba Kaśka (słowo "bar" określa tu typ budynku) Kakarakak 11:51, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze jakieś pomysły? Za pamięci zapisuję, że trzeba będzie znacznie przebudować ten artykuł. Mikiapole3 16:45, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) :Reszta wyjdzie w praniu... Kakarakak 16:55, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Do zmiany Kompleksowo: * Królewska (ulica) → Ulica Królewska * Czackiego (ulica) → Ulica Czackiego (nie: Ulica Tadeusza Czackiego) ** ale: Jarosława Dąbrowskiego (ulica) → Ulica Jarosława Dąbrowskiego (są ulice Jarosława Dąbrowskiego i Kazimierza Dąbrowskiego) * Dobra (ulica w Śródmieściu) → Ulica Dobra w Śródmieściu * Solidarności (aleja) → Aleja Solidarności * Grzybowski (plac) → Plac Grzybowski * Dmowskiego (rondo) → Rondo Dmowskiego * Królewska (przystanek) → Zespół przystankowy Królewska Dodatkowo: * Kościół św. Trójcy (ewangelicki) → Kościół ewangelicki św. Trójcy * Kościół św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicki) → Kościół rzymskokatolicki św. Trójcy * Kościół św. Trójcy (nieistniejący) → Kościół św. Trójcy przy Długiej * Parafia św. Trójcy (ewangelicka) → Parafia ewangelicka św. Trójcy * Parafia św. Trójcy (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka św. Trójcy * Parafia Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy * Parafia Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy (starokatolicka) → Parafia starokatolicka Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy * Parafia Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego (ewangelicka) → Parafia ewangelicka Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego * Parafia Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego (rzymskokatolicka) → Parafia rzymskokatolicka Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego * Gruba Kaśka (studnia) → Gruba Kaśka * Gruba Kaśka (ujęcie wody) → Ujęcie wody Gruba Kaśka * Gruba Kaśka (budynek) → Bar Gruba Kaśka Zalążek artykułu Ta kategoria dawno się rozmyła. Nie ma żadnych kryteriów, co jest zalążkiem, a co nie. Część zalążków jest oznaczona szablonem, część nie. Proponuję zlikwidować instytucję zalążka artykułu, wraz z szablonem i przyporządkowaniem do Kategorii:Zalążek artykułu. Kakarakak 18:43, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) :Można zastąpić zalążki szablonem "Dopracować", gdzie można konkretnie wypisać, co należy dodać. Podobnie można by zintegrować szablony "foto" i "foto_nowe". Mikiapole3 20:49, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Dobry pomysł, ale myślę, że te szablony powinny się znaleźć na stronach dyskusji artykułów, podobnie jak szablony "WEdycji" i wszystkie typowo dotyczące edytorów. Standardowy czytelnik nie potrzebuje informacji o tym, jakie zdjęcie by się przydało; poza tym to trochę nieprofesjonalne. Kakarakak 17:01, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) :Zasadniczo niby tak, ale być może skłoni go to do ruszenia się i zrobienia zdjęcia. Zawsze można przerzucić wszystkie szablony na sam dół strony. Mikiapole3 17:30, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) A przez ostatnie 4 lata skłaniało? Co najwyżej ludzie kopiują zdjęcia objęte kopyrajtem. Kakarakak 17:33, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, niby prawda, ale na Wikipedii to istnieje i działa, więc dlaczego u nas miałoby nie być. To, że teraz nikt tego nie robi nie znaczy, że któregoś ktoś nie pójdzie i nie zrobi, może niedługo zrobimy się bardziej popularni to będą chętni. Mikiapole3 08:21, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie widziałem tego w Wikipedii. Możesz zalinkować? Kakarakak 08:44, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :No tak, pomyliło mi się ze stubami oczywiście. Cóż, skoro uważasz, że tak będzie lepiej, to tak zróbmy jak mówisz. Mikiapole3 08:52, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu chciałbym, żeby te szablony były na stronie dyskusji. Kakarakak 08:54, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Dobrze, jak dla mnie tak może być. Mikiapole3 08:56, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Jeszcze jedna rzecz, rozumiem, że wszystkie rodzaje stubów (biograficzny, komunikacyjny i zwykły) przekształcamy w "Dopracować" i wszystkie te pliki znajdą się w jednej kategorii "Strony, które należy dopracować", a co do grafik, to jak "foto" i "foto_nowe" połączymy, to jak nazwać kategorię? Proponuję "Strony, które potrzebują grafik". Mikiapole3 11:29, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak, to zgadza się z nazwą tej pierwszej kategorii. Możemy więc w tej chwili ustalić na przyszłość, że tego typu kategorie będą się nazywać "Strony, które...". Kakarakak 11:32, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Czy jeśli dodam zdjęcie do artykułu albo rozwinę zalążek mam wtedy "czyścić" Dyskusję czy zawiadomić admina aby ją całkowicie usunął? Przykład 213. Szemrany 19:37, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Jak dla mnie czyścić, jeżeli to nie jest problemem, nie ma sensu informować o każdej zmianie administratorów. Mikiapole3 20:28, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Zmiany zakończone. Myślę, że można powoli zabierać się za reorganizację nazw. Mikiapole3 15:24, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) TVN Warszawa Zapewne wszyscy administratorzy dostali maila z TVN Warszawa, ze mną na pewno kontaktował się Hani.md, ale nie wiem, czy z nimi rozmawiał. Tak czy siak miałem przyjemność wziąć udział w nagraniu materiału nt. Warszawikii (w środę), gdzie z p. Michałem Traczem i jego operatorem spacerowaliśmy po Ząbkowskiej, alei Niepodległości i okolicach Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich. Materiał ma być wyemitowany w "Stolicy" w święta, nie wiem dokładnie którego dnia. Ale możemy się spodziewać licznych komentarzy na forum TVN Warszawa oraz licznych odwiedzin, także wandali. Ale promocję będziemy mieli bardzo dobrą. Mikiapole3 21:57, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ze mną się kontaktowali i odesłałem ich do Ciebie. Skoro mówimy o promocji, trzeba by rozkręcić grupę "Warszawikia" na Facebooku. Na razie jest tam pusto, więc nikt się nią nie interesuje. Warto umieszczać tam informacje "z życia Warszawikii". Kakarakak 07:08, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) To można robić, a w jaki jeszcze inny sposób można rozkręcić tę facebookową grupę? Mikiapole3 07:28, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) :Dyskusje na tematy warszawskie. Takie typu "zburzyć Rotundę czy nie zburzyć?". Kakarakak 09:22, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) :A może założyć by stronę? Było by bardziej oficjalnie. Kakarakak 09:36, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) No pewnie, że tak. Chciałem to zrobić, ale nie umiałem :/ Mikiapole3 12:02, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ja też, dopiero teraz się doszukałem, gdzie to się robi. To może grupę usuniemy, a założymy stronę? Będzie bardziej oficjalnie i nie będą nam wszyscy schreibać po tablicy. Kakarakak 12:14, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Tak, myślę, że tak będzie lepiej. Mikiapole3 12:38, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) :Jak już to zrobisz, zmień MediaWiki:Sitenotice i MediaWiki:Sidebar. Kakarakak 12:41, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. Czy w rubryce "założono" nie powinno być 12 czerwca 2006? Kakarakak 16:44, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) No w sumie może i powinno być, zależy jak o tym myśleć. Tak przy okazji, co jeszcze można by było zrobić, aby to trochę rozkręcić? Jak na razie z niecierpliwością czekam na materiał w TVN Warszawy, a będzie on najpewniej już jutro bądź w poniedziałek, wobec czego dobrze by było, abyśmy coś już tam mieli. Mikiapole3 17:32, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) :Czy ten program będzie w Stolicy o 17:45? Zależy mi, żeby go zobaczyć. Jak na razie to możemy tylko dodawać jakieś wiadomości i czekać na fanów. Mamy już 4! Szkoda, że to tylko osoby blisko związane z naszym projektem, a nie nasi zwykli czytelnicy. Ale może jakoś się rozkręci. Kakarakak 21:48, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Tu masz materiał, nie wiem czy to całość: LINK Szemrany 17:27, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Pomoc na WikiZapytaj Cześć, jestem administratorem WikiZapytaj, polskiej wersji językowej WikiAnswers. Ostatnio pojawiło się kilka pytań od czytelników Warszawikii (link) i zapewne będzie ich przybywać. Proszę, abyście wyznaczyli z wiki jedną osobę, która zaopiekuje się tą kategorią. Pzdr. Misiek (talk) 12:28, kwi 16, 2010 (UTC) Zmiany w infoboksie "Ulica" Z nadmiaru czasu postanowiłem przerobić nieco infoboks "Ulica", nową wersję na próbę można oglądać tutaj: Międzyparkowa (ulica) i tutaj: Solidarności (aleja). Ważniejsze zmiany: * linie komunikacyjne w jedynym rządku – dzięki temu ulice bez komunikacji nie mają podwójnego "nie kursują", co czyni niepotrzebną pustkę; * link do Google Maps tworzy się automatycznie i nie trzeba go kopiować; * nowe pola: klasa drogi i kody pocztowe. Kakarakak 12:12, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) :Moje spostrzeżenia. O ile w przypadku artykułu o ulicy Międzyparkowej wygląda on całkiem ładnie, to w przypadku alei Solidarności mam wrażenie, że szablon został "nadmuchany" do granic niemożliwości. Więc: # nie wiem, czy konieczne jest podawanie kilkunastu obszarów MSI (o ile dobrze pamiętam, wcześniej stosowano założenie, że jeżeli ulica przebiega przez trzy lub więcej dzielnic, to obszary MSI można pominąć wstawiając "–") # brakuje mi wskazówki, skąd wziąć informacje o klasie drogi (czymże są tajemnicze oznaczenia 2/3 czy 2/2), # podział adresów na parzyste i nieparzyste jest okej, ale nie wiem, czy konieczne jest aż tak szczegółowe rozdzielanie, np. 66-68a, 70-74 ..., czy nie może być po prostu 66-74, # są linki do kodów pocztowych, czy jest jakiś pomysł do ich dalszego wykorzystania :Ostatecznie może to oczywiście zostać w takim kształcie jak jest, z zaznaczeniem jednak, że wymienianie aż tylu obszarów MSI nie jest koniecznie, a i zakres numerów można by nieco uprościć. :Mikiapole3 13:51, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie bardzo chciałbym, żeby chociaż obszary MSI były podane wszystkie. To moim zdaniem bardzo ważna informacja. Klasy dróg i całe mnóstwo ciekawych informacji można znaleźć w Studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego m.st. Warszawy: tutaj (sekcja Rysunki studium). Tajemnicze oznaczenia to liczba jezdni/liczba pasów jezdni. Szczegółowość w podawaniu numerów ma na celu uczynienie informacji jak najbardziej przydatną. Dzięki temu w Warszawikii sprawdzę, czy numer 88f istnieje, czy nie. Wykorzystanie linków do kodów pocztowych: artykuły z wyszczególnieniem, które dokładnie numery dany kod noszą. Całość faktycznie w przypadku dużych ulic wychodzi bardzo przeładowana, ale w sumie jest niewiele takich długich ulic. Ewentualnie można by zrezygnować z klasy drogi, ale z drugiej strony pozwala to obiektywnie określić, jaka to ulica, zamiast używać subiektywnych wyrażeń typu: "ważna", "główna", "osiedlowa", "niewielka". Mateusz Kempisty 18:53, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) :Niech będzie. Warto by jednak dodać trochę wskazówek na stronie z szablonem w podobny sposób, jak jest to zrobione przy poprzednim. Mikiapole3 19:34, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Wskazówki będą. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu jednak zrezygnowałbym z kodów pocztowych, przecież to wszystko (w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych danych) jest podane w przystępny sposób na stronie Poczty Polskiej. Dopracowałbym jeszcze kwestię przekroju drogi, żeby nie był tylko zestawieniem cyferek, a zrozumiałą informacją.Mateusz Kempisty 06:52, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nie podobają mi się "cyferki" przy drogach - ja bym je wywaliła. Ale na pewno przydałby się tak czy inaczej artykuł o klasach dróg w Warszawie. Jeszcze bardziej nie podobają mi się "adresy". Taką informację można ewentualnie zamieścić w treści artykułu. Przy długich ulicach wprowadza to chaos. Poza tym po co? Jak ktoś chce sprawdzić czy dom "88f" istnieje, to wpisze adres np. w googla i ta informacja mu jakoś wyskoczy. Ta informacja w infoboxie jest zbędna. Uhmm 08:54, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) W sumie racja. To może na razie ograniczę się wyłącznie do zastosowania nowego sposobu linkowania map Google. Mateusz Kempisty 12:34, maj 5, 2010 (UTC)